In the related art, a charging stand for charging a rechargeable vacuum cleaner only has a single function, i.e. a charging function. Moreover, when hairs are wound around a brushroll of the vacuum cleaner, a user needs to disassemble the brushroll, then cuts off the hairs with a blade, and assembles the brushroll into the vacuum cleaner again. However, this kind of cleaning is complicated and is not user-friendly.